


too much to have

by OhHELLyeah



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHELLyeah/pseuds/OhHELLyeah
Summary: A drabble/vent inspired by this playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/4pvm9lsdn9voonkqcshuueims/playlist/6BYe7ZdtbpCVnA2nIly4DF?si=R7_FHTZKSNSlEQ6MYz1IFA





	too much to have

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be bothered to fix it. I don't know any rules and all that funky english thing.

"I... I can't do it

 

"I can't.. It's all too much.."

 

_....what?_

 

"I-I'm jus- I'm scared" She said, gripping the knife as if it was the tether to her existence itself. Her voice was quivering, her body shook violently.

 

"What- What does that have to do with anything?! You did your deeds, and- and you can't just SAY that! YOU don't deserve to say it!" Bea screamed with increasing ferocity.

 

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!

 

It doesn't matter what anyone does, it'll end up the same! But I'm sorry! I- It's scary..... Its dark and it keeps getting darker... I couldn't stop it.."

 

"....what the-"

 

"I can't stop it, before, I can't, I can't I can't I-"

 

"What are you TALKING about?" _That doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense! It's not how it's supposed to go!_

 

"I don't have any say, any control in this! I- But I- I'm- I just... Watch." The syllable was sharp and full of grief. She was no longer shaking, her hands hung useless on her body, weapon barely gripped.

 

"I don't believe you. Not a bit." Bea wasn't going to buy any of this, she knew better. Her master knew better. She trusts her master after all, right?

 

"Please.... You don't have to believe me... But please... Just end me.. I can't take it... I can't keep doing this he- he'll come- quickly."

 

Bea pointed her gun at her. Her finger is hovering on the trigger, just itching to be pulled. The room is shaking. No, she's shaking. Why? It was an easy decision. That thing took so much lives, its only fair to stop her.

 

She eyes her target, now down to her knees, crying silently as she looks up. She already dropped the knife halfway through their 'conversation'. It's so easy. The big chase, the revelation, all comes down to this. It's so simple. But why is it so hard for her to pull the trigger?

 

"Please... I'm losing myself...... Are you still there? I can't sense anything.... Please... He's..."

"I-" Beas resolve falters.

 

She's not answering anymore. The girl that Bea talked to might as well be already dead, if she wasn't dead during her killing spree. The vessel however, remains breathing.

 

But as if to answer her, the thing looks at Bea, eyes gone black to the scleras. It moves faster than any human could go, and before she lunges, Bea shoots.

 

A loud bang echoes through the warehouse. The bodies around them stay silent, and soon, the thing becomes still.

 

Bea drops down to her knee. "No blood on my hands, it's on her. Not me. Her. Her? Him?" she convinced herself.

 

She stood up to check her surroundings. The victims were neatly piled in the corner, and the monster that did it got the same fate.

 

Bea realized she never knew the monsters name. But she doesn't want to, she already looks too human. To have a name is to have acknowledgement, to speak is to be acknowledged. That's already too much for the monster to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are funky and criticism are yeehawin' alright! And i know that the monster/girl switches to it and her and the names also switch but look at me not caring lmaoo


End file.
